plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Civil Security Lite
The Civil Security Lite is a lightly-armored, common Civil Security unit. Lites form the bulk of the Civil Security army and they are found in many levels in the Campaign. However, they are weak compared to other threats. The Civil Security Lite soldier is a lightly armored, speedy hostile, and they are one of the most encountered enemies. The Lite's primary objective is to attack and defend bases, form picket lines to stand in front of the more valuable Civil Security soldiers, and take part in battles with the Usurpations. Aside from offense, they are deployed at outposts to keep it safe. The Civil Security Lite is a force to be reckoned with, considering their large variety of weapons and sheer numbers. These guys can be considered as "recruits" or "Private" as they have low health and they have light armor. Weapon Variety Pistol CS-Pro These units are possibly officers and are more tacticians than fighters, or recruits, considering they only holster a Pistol CS-Pro, and they can be found on the very first level. These units are extremely weak, and can easily be picked off in large and, obviously, small numbers. The only known enemies to have only pistols are on the level 1 and on the first level of the Proxy Campaign (level 30). Assault Rifle CS-RC These units are the most common units, which possibly means that these are Privates or the are the low ranks, that attack hostile bases, and take-part in battlefields. They can be found in nearly every Campaign level. However, in a fire team, they can be dangerous if not dealt with quickly. Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro These units are uncommon, and are used in more heavily armored Civil Security arrangements, like important bases. They are extremely dangerous, but they do, luckily, have a low amount of armor. They can mostly be found in levels that contain water, and if not dealt with quickly and silently, could be fatal. Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot Units who wield Lite Railguns usually travel in numbers. They are used in long ranged engagements, and as Civil Security Heavies do, take usually 1-3 shots to kill you, so take caution. Plasmagun CS-Bloom These soldiers are common in mid to late levels. They usually carry other weapons with them. Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK Lites using these are very rare. They are found mostly in later levels. They can kill you in two hits or less, so watch for them. Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby Also a rare unit, they are found in late campaign. They are very deadly, as they can knock you off buildings and shoot many grenades at you. Tips There are a few ways to deal with Civil Security Lites. Using weapons like the Assault Rifle CS-RC and PSI Blades are good for killing them. Shooting them in the head repeatedly kills them quickly, especially with the Lite Railgun. Shotguns are great for taking out Lites when upgraded to level 2-3. Otherwise, using the Rocket Launcher is enough for picking them off when alone or in small groups. Some are used to distract the Marine by charging at them with PSI Blades, or cover their Civil Security comrades. Their real advantage lies in overwhelming numbers, so take care when facing a group of lights, they tend to have lower health then most enemies, so strong-mid-strong shots from a weapon can easily kill them. Grenades work well because they tend to fight in large groups, which are occasionally accompanied by Civil Security Heavies. Trivia *The Civil Security Lites can be considered as the lowest ranks of the Civil Security. *There is Red and Blue version of them, exclusive to the Map Editor. *Two CS Lites are jailed on level 6. Once freed, they become your allies. *Their armor resembles Master Chief from Halo series. *There is a spiked version of the Lites which are called CS-Grunts in the Void version. *Guests can wear these suits in red and blue skins during TDM or as red vs blue in a Co-Op game. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Civil Security Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Skins Category:Multiplayer Category:Deathmatch Category:Campaign Category:Custom Maps Category:Civil Security weapons